24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 1: 3:00am-4:00am/India
| author = Bhavani Iyer & Milap Milan Zaveri | director = Abhinay Deo }} Gill places ATU under lockdown while Jai Singh Rathod investigates a lead from the SD card. Aditya Singhania confronts his mother about the political cover-up and Kiran Rathod is handed over to Yakub Syed. Jhanvi Gupta is taken to the hospital, but Trisha is delayed by a police officer. Episode guide ''24'' recap * Jai Singh Rathod gets an SD card from Wassim Khan and gives it to Jiah, telling her it contains information on the hit on Aditya Singhania's life and came from Nikita Rai's computer. He questions Nikita, but she denies his allegations. * Jiah explains the card was programmed on the 14th January, and Nikita explains that on that date she and Jai were both at her place. * Kiran Rathod and Jhanvi Gupta run from Dev and Rohit, and Kiran calls her mother explaining she has been kidnapped. Jhanvi is hit by a car. * Pradhan explains that Aditya Singhania's life is in danger, and that he left the hotel alone. * Aditya Singhania asks KK the truth about the night of his graduation. KK explains that the boy Aditya injured died on the way to the hospital, and on orders from Aditya's mother KK covered up the evidence. The following takes place between 3:00am and 4:00am. Events occur in real time. 03:01:42 Dev and Rohit pull Kiran Rathod down an alley away from Jhanvi, who is struggling for breath on the road. Rohit stuffs Kiran into the car, while Dev gets rope and tells Rohit to tie her up. A homeless man is walking down the road, picking up plastic bottles, and notices Jhanvi. He steals her watch and walks on. and Nikita talk]] At ATU, Jai Singh Rathod comes down from his office and apologises to Nikita Rai. She walks away, dismissing his apology, but Jai explains that Wassim told him there is a traitor in ATU, and the proof is on the SD card. Nikita does not believe it, citing the vetting all ATU agents must go through, but Jai replies that anything could be true, and that the people behind this killed Wassim. He asks for Nikki's help, and she agrees. tells Aditya about the scale of the threat]] Aditya Singhania is driven back to his hotel, and in the lift on the way up Pradhan tells him he shouldn't leave the building as his life is in danger. Prithvi tells Pradhan not to mention the threat to Aditya, and Aditya says he will not hide because of the threat of terrorism. Pradhan says Aditya is making the same mistakes as his father, but Prithvi silences him. Jai asks Tej about the passenger list, and Tej explains that there was an empty seat despite the plane being overbooked. Jai tells him to investigate the matter with Pal, then goes to Jiah's desk where Nikita explains they found an address on the card. Jai tells them to see if there is any connection with Aditya Singhania, and notes down the address to investigate himself. announces the lock down]] Suddenly Jiah loses computer access and the phones go dead. Jai realises it's a lock down, and Gill enters. Jai sneaks out, telling Nikita not to let Gill get access to the SD card. Gill greets Nikita and tells her going in and out of the building is forbidden on the orders of RAW. He asks where Rathod is, but Nikita tells him she doesn't know. Gill addresses the staff, telling them that he is replacing Jai as head of the ATU, and outside communications are forbidden. Nikita speaks to Tej, realising he called Gill in, and tells him she hopes he didn't do it for personal reasons. In Aditya's suite, he asks for some time alone with his mother. He tells her that she treats her family like puppets dancing to her tunes, and lies to them. She grows angry, and he reveals that he knows about what she had KK do to the graduation dinner incident. She claims she didn't know KK would do what he did, but he tells her he no longer wants to be . He explains that Mehek Ahuja will go public with the story of the cover-up, and she tells him she will deal with it. However, he says that he will go public with the story first, and leaves. Pradhan addresses his staff, explaining that Aditya left the suite unaccompanied and they cannot let that happen again. He tells them to be more alert and keep a constant eye on Mr. Singhania. prepares to murder Jhanvi]] In Rohit's car, Kiran is crying over Jhanvi, and Dev tells her to be quiet. Kiran begs them to go back, as Jhanvi may still be alive, and Dev realises that if she is then she can identify them. He draws his gun and drives away, and Kiran protests. Trisha Rathod and Abhay Gupta turn a corner in their car and hit a security checkpoint. They are pulled over and a cop asks for their license and registration, which they have left at home. Abhay offers him 100 Rupees, but the policeman tells him to get out of the car. Trisha explains that their daughters are in trouble, and the cop tells him that their parents are now also in trouble. Dev drives past the same checkpoint, and Rohit hides Kiran in the back seat. As Abhay and Trisha are led out of their car, Dev drives past them. interrogates Nikita]] In Jai's office, Gill asks Nikita where Jai is. Gill suspects she is lying due to her past relationship with Jai, and she tells him it's none of his business. He responds by telling her it is his business if their relationship threatens the life of a future PM. Jai arrives at the address, and tries to call Trisha, but she is busy being questioned by the policeman and doesn't pick up. Jai passes a man drinking on the street, and asks where the Garage Gali is. The man points it out, identifying the address as Parvez's room. and Abhay negotiate with the policeman]] Abhay explains to the cop that they are in a hurry as their daughters are missing. The policeman reels off a list of similar excuses he has heard in his time, asking if their daughters are in love with each other. Trisha explains her husband works for the ATU, and the cop realises she is with another man who is drink driving. Abhay explains he had alcohol spilled on him at a party, and the cop is confused why they were at a party. Abhay grows angry, challenging the cop in English, and the cop tells him if he raises his voice again he will arrest them in Hindi and English. Abhay gives him 500 Rupees, but the cop threatens to expose their affair, so Abhay gives him more money and they are let free. stops Jai]] In Nagpada, Jai reaches room 47 and knocks on the door. The lights inside suddenly flick out, and Jai kicks in the door, exchanging fire with Parvez. Parvez runs out of the room and jumps off the balcony, with Jai pursuing him onto the rooftops below. Sub-inspector Nagwekar is buying tea from Jagan in a nearby alley, and hears the gunshots. He calls it in, and Parvez runs past him, pursued by Rathod. Nagwekar holds Jai at gunpoint, and Jai explains he is from the ATU and Parvez is a suspect. Nagwekar apologises, and says he will help catch Parvez. 03:26:37...03:26:38...03:26:39...03:26:40... 03:32:41 flinches from her stomach cramps]] In Jai's office, Gill explains that Jai is a criminal and the punishment for aiding him is 10 years' imprisonment. Nikita responds by saying he is using interrogation techniques she knows from her training, and they will not work. Gill tells her he will interrogate every member of the ATU until he finds out the truth. Divya Singhania is on the balcony of the hotel suite, clutching her stomach in pain. Aditya joins her, asking what the matter is, but she dismisses it as nothing. Aditya tells her she needs to see a doctor, and Divya agrees to call her gynaecologist Ayesha. takes Nagwekar at gunpoint]] Nagwekar and Jai split up to search for Parvez, but Nagwekar is taken at gunpoint. On the road, Jhanvi lies motionless while Dev approaches in the car. Kiran pleads with him as he prepares to shoot her, but an ambulance arrives at the last minute and Dev is forced to drive away. Jhanvi is loaded onto a stretcher and taken away. ]] Gill calls Jiah upto the office, and Nikita tells her not to divulge Jai's location to him. Nikita then tells Tej she won't be able to trust him after he called in Gill. Tej tells her Jai's behavior was unacceptable. and Parvez face off]] Police backup cars arrive at the alleys Jai is in. He hears a noise behind him and Parvez appears, holding Nagwekar at gunpoint. Jai agrees to drop his gun, but at the last minute Nagwekar pushes Parvez's arm. Shots are fired, Parvez is hit in the arm and Jai dives forward, subduing him. The police arrive and Jai identifies himself, but then sees that Nagwekar has been shot dead. The homeless man is inspecting the watch he took from Jhanvi, when Trisha and Abhay arrive and ask him about the girl he saw. He tells them she was lying on the road like a corpse, and Trisha gives him her watch to make him tell them more. He explains she was taken by an ambulance, and points out where it went. The beggar pockets the second watch as they drive away. 03:36:57...03:36:58...03:36:59...03:37:00... 03:43:29 speaks to Dev]] Rohit and Dev are waiting by their car when Yakub drives up and asks where the other girl is. Dev tells him she died and they buried her. Trisha and Abhay are driving and Abhay tells her to try to think positively. He says he is sure that everything is ok, and tells her to relax. Gill questions Jiah about Jai's whereabouts, implying she is having a relationship with him, which she denies. An aide then bursts in to tell Gill that Jai has been found by Nagpada police station. Gill grabs his coat and rushes out, explaining on his way to Nikita that he found Jai. He says he is lifting the lock down, and tells her he is planning something painful for Jai. threatens Jai's daughter]] As Nagwekar's body is taken away, Jai asks an officer if he can take Parvez into his own custody. The officer refuses, and Jai asks to speak with him for two minutes. He goes over, and Parvez explains that he needs to be free from custody before he will tell Jai anything. Parvez then reveals he knows Jai's name and life story, and tells him if he ever wants to see his daughter again he needs to break Parvez out. Jai grabs Parvez, but constables pull him away as the police car drives off. Jai runs back to his car. 03:59:56...03:59:57...03:59:58...03:59:59...04:00:00 Episode credits Cast Starring * Anil Kapoor as Jai Singh Rathod * Mandira Bedi as Nikita Rai * Tisca Chopra as Trisha Rathod * Ajinkya Deo as Kartik Chandrashekhar * Anita Raaj as Naina Singhania * Neil Bhoopalam as Aditya Singhania Also starring * Shivani Tanksale as Divya Singhania * Sapna Pabbi as Kiran Rathod * Raghav Chanana as Prithvi Singhania * Yogesh Suri as Mahinder Gill * Adhir Bhatt as Tejpal Singh * Faezeh Jalali as Jiah Pastakhia * Bikramjeet Kanwarpal as SFG Agent Pradhan * Priyanshu Jora as Rohit * Aradhana Jagota as Jhanvi Gupta * Kiran Srinivas as Dev Sharma * Ankur Vikal as Yakub Syed * Shakeel Ahmed as Parvez Uncredited * Jayant Gadekar as checkpoint cop * Soumen Ghoshal as policeman * Ashish Maitra as Ashish Production staff Background information and notes Production *'International airdates:' **Australia: on SBS Cast and crew Story and script Filming locations :See all: Season 1 filming locations Props and minutiae Music Errors and inconsistencies Reception See also * 3:00am-4:00am (disambiguation) Day 104 104